Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-5277119-20140615025925
I wanna talk about my biggest NOTP ever in the history of shipping, Dylan McKay and Kelly Taylor from Beverly Hills 90210. I could write a damn novel on why I hate them (not joking, I really could) but for time's sake and my laziness I'll keep it somewhat short. For starters, I hate them more than I hate Zaya. I will pay for the damn wedding venue and walk Maya down the damn isle before I ship Dylan/Kelly. Hell if she's having fertility problems I will become a surrogate and birth all of Zigmund's babies. I literally hate them that much. Now, is Zaya the worse ship? Technically yes, but my personal bias loathes Dylan/Kelly ALOT MORE. Bear with me xD. Long story short? Dylan and Kelly, Brenda's boyfriend of over 2 years and her FUCKING BEST FRIEND start seeing each other while she's away in Paris for the summer. Pretty much, the producers tried to throw away 2 seasons of development of Dylan/Brenda in favor of Dylan/Kelly. It was disgusting and I could see right through it. They had begun to favor Kelly's actress over Brenda's actress (who had been the female lead since the Pilot)and tried to swap female leads so late in the series. Dylan and Kelly's relationship was unhealthy as anything. When they weren't fucking, all they did was argue and bicker and she could never understand Dylan. In one season in particular, he goes through a major and very personal tragedy and he ends up staying with Brenda's family and she helps him through it all. I can't even remember if an episode went by where they weren't mad at each other in Season 4. Its ironic because half the time when the fought it was about Brenda because it was so obvious Dylan was still in love with Brenda but the idiot writers were hell bent on making Dylan/Kelly the better ship and no one was buying it. It was such a forced relationship. They are literally the perfect example of a forced relationship that just made zero sense. It had been established that Dylan was crazy in love with Brenda and Kelly would never do something as low as she did. It was so OOC that I could barely even take it seriously and HATE both their characters because I knew them better than that. Oh and on the subject of fucking, Dylan and Kelly were suppose to be the "passionate, sexy" couple yet the two actors (whom I both love) had zero chemistry with one another. Now, chemistry isn't suppose to be the only thing to make a couple good but if the couple is suppose to be these sexy passionate lovers, they gotta mesh well. And they just didn't. The relationship was just a hot mess. I can't even remember a time when they were happy for more than 3 episodes lol. Now for me personally, It didn't really ruin the characters completely (for me at least) but it really did stunt their growth and didn't make either of them look good. Ugh, I just hate it so much. Dylan belonged with Brenda and honestly I never really liked any of Kelly's relationships, even though at the end of the day she belonged with Brandon. And to add on, even the actors hated the storyline and thought it made no sense